


Sippin' On Sunshine

by Dhampir (Dhampire)



Series: Is This Love? [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhampire/pseuds/Dhampir
Summary: Itachi and Naruto have been together for over a year, but it's never easy to have a relationship with a wanted nukenin. Itachi tracks Naruto down while contemplating their relationship and spending some much needed time with his blonde lover. (Story 4 in the series)
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Is This Love? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Sippin' On Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This one is based upon Sippin' On Sunshine by Avril Lavigne.
> 
> The link for the song is at the beginning of the story and the lyrics are at the bottom ^_^

**Disclaimier:** I do not own _Naruto_ nor any of the characters and I do not own any music, especially by Avril Lavigne.   
**Song Link:** [Sippin' On Sunshine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xL10gCtgQxI)

* * *

**  
  
  
Sippin’ On Sunshine**

“I’ll be back in a few days.” I mutter, hopping down from the tree we had been standing in for the past hour.

“What?” Kisame protests, jumping down next to me and setting Samehada on his shoulder. “Where are you going?”

“None of your concern.” I say, glaring out of the corner of my eye at my partner. We got along well enough, but that didn’t make us friends, no matter what the ex-Mist nin thought.

Stepping back, he raises his hands slightly as if to stave me off. “I know what that means, you’re gonna go check on your little brother,” he snorts, “I don’t know why you don’t just kill him now.”

I smirk, “Wouldn’t be as fun.” Then with a slight wave over my shoulder, I walk away sedately as if I have all the time in the world. If anyone knows how precious time is, it is me and I know I have little time before I succumb to my illness, but I cannot yield until I complete my mission. It is too important, but I do have more pressing matters at the moment…

Finding Naruto.

I had been biding my time as to not raise alarm when word got back to us that my little blonde lover had gone up against Deidara and prevailed, though not unscathed. I had waited a few days before I ventured to Konohagakure to check on him, but only to catch him leaving with the pink haired kunoichi and two others I did not recognize. Though I could tell my blonde lover was annoyed at something as his nose was scrunched up and those expressive eyes flashed with annoyance and anger, I let out a sigh of relief to see he was okay and did not suffer any long term damage. Unfortunately, their leaving meant I couldn’t go to him either and so I had returned and did my best to keep tabs on Naruto while carrying out my missions.

But watching him from a distance and under cover was not the same as being able to be near him. To be near him was to fly too close to the sun, but the warmth felt was worth the risk of my wings melting and falling to my doom. Yet despite my best efforts, it had been over a month since I had caught a glance of Naruto and the sudden need to make sure he was okay in person had prodded me into action. My crow had spotted Naruto in the Water Country and we were close enough that I could easily slip away for a few days. Any further and I would be pushing Nagato’s wrath, but since they were used to me randomly going off on my own, a few days would not cause any suspicion.

It took a day for me to travel to the hot springs where my little lover was, but I did not want to risk detection by using chakra to move closer. Standing atop a great pine, I couldn’t stop the small smile as I stared at Naruto dancing with some toads and singing…terribly. Naruto had many endearing qualities that I would deny to anyone who asked, but singing most definitely was not one of them. I’m surprised he hasn’t been murdered and buried for his singing, I’m his lover and the only time he sang around me had brought up many murderous thoughts that took all my control to tamp down. The others he sings around must be tone dear, it’s the only explanation.

I don’t know what it is about the exuberant blonde that gets under my skin, but all I know is that he’s like sunshine—bright, hot, even burning at times and yet at others…gentle, warming and illuminating the dark recesses of my soul. A soul that was as black as night and certainly not worth the bright love he freely gave me. And yet, I couldn’t leave him alone either, I couldn’t stay away and that brought a fear within me that I had never felt before.

I keep coming back to him, as if he were a drug I cannot break free of. I know I should stay away, I know in the end, I will just cause him more problems, but I cannot help myself. He is the only bright spot in my life and I want to engulf him, engulf that light until it eradicates every dark shadow within me.

I snort as I watch him suddenly fall to the ground, exhausted, and crouch down as I see Jiraiya-sama approach my little lover. From my perch I watch as they share a popsicle, trying to keep my thoughts pure and innocent as I watch the blue treat disappear into his mouth and his red lips wrap tightly around it, and discuss his training. I know why he is training, Naruto wants to bring my dear otouto home again and knowing Naruto, if anyone can do it, it’s him. Sasuke is almost as dark as me and he needs Naruto’s bright soul just as much as I do, though certainly not in the same way. In the few talks we had after sex, Naruto had told me how he saw Sasuke as his brother in every way except blood—a belief that warmed me deeply as Naruto was much more of a brother than I ever was, or could ever be, to Sasuke.

Though most of our “talks” were usually Naruto rambling while I listened, I enjoyed them. Listening to the way his voice would reverberate against my chest as he curled up against it, his fingers absentmindedly tracing circles and other shapes into my skin as he shared stories of missions and arguments that normally turned into tussles with my otouto. His stories brightened my dark heart in ways I thought had been forever lost to me.

My Sunshine, my personal bright star that continued to thaw the ice I had encased myself in all these years. Though I have no doubt if I ever called Naruto Sunshine, he’d gut me—powerful nukenin or not. The thought of him standing before me, one hand on his hip and the other waving a kunai at me as he yelled loudly how he was not fucking sunshine brought a soft chuckle forward.

Spotting a bird, I quickly drop down a few branches, spying through the leaves as the white dove lands on Jiraiya and the old man reads something it had been carrying. Quickly looking over his shoulder at Naruto, he moves my little lover to the ground and scribbles a quick note before talking to the toads and then leaving. Curiosity pulls at me and I want to move closer, but it’s too dangerous right now, even with the Sannin leaving, the toads could easily report that I’m nearby back to him.

So instead, I continue to watch Naruto sleep, my fingers itching to run my fingers through that sun kissed blonde hair. To listen to every gasp and moan I can entice from those red lips, to feel his legs wrapped around my waist as he writhes beneath me, squeezing all around me. Heat pools to my groin and I quickly snap out of my reverie. There is a reason I had refused to have a lover all these years, it has always been too dangerous. One night stands, certainly, but never before Naruto had I ever returned to a lover. I cannot even explain why Naruto, normally such loud, boisterous people grated my nerves to where I’d have to leave or kill them, but when I appeared in his apartment that fateful night and saw the deep sorrow reflecting in his eyes, I knew he understood my own sorrow.

Such pained azure depths that were so hauntingly beautiful I couldn’t resist them.

And yet Naruto held so much hope while I could only wallow in despair. Hope that he’d be accepted one day, that he’d rescue Sasuke, that he’d finally have the chance to wake up in the morning with me next to him, that we’d be able to become a _real_ couple instead of always stealing moments in the shadows.

My heart gives a slight trill as I watch Naruto waking, giving that wide yawn that shows a glimpse of his elongated canines as he stretches his arms above him. The toads are hopping about him while he yells angrily at them about Jiraiya leaving. They hand him the note Jiraiya had written and I lean forward slightly to try and see better, but all I can glimpse is Naruto giving a loud groan as he gives the toads some unfathomable look. Even without being within reaching distance, he still pulls a smile to my lips at his antics.

Such bright intensity, it warms me from here, my Sunshine.

Then with a puff of smoke, the toads are gone and Naruto is leisurely walking away from me, where I’m assuming his onsen is. Well, that will not do. Dropping from the tree, I decide to see how well his training is going and rush him, I see him become aware of my presence and he’s quickly turning with kunai ready, but by the time he’s turned around, I’m already behind him.

I hear his gasp as I press my chest against his back, one arm winding its way around his waist and down to rest just above his groin as the other wraps around his chest and shoulder. I lean down to set my chin on his shoulder so my lips are next to his ear, “Kareshi.” I murmur, allowing my tongue to trace the shell of his ear and I feel him shiver against me.

“I-Itachi.” He breathes, the kunai immediately drops to the ground as he turns his head to look into my eyes and the happiness in those beautiful cerulean depths warms me. “Oh gods, Itachi.” Then he’s turning in my arms and pouncing on me, knocking me to the ground so he’s straddling me. His fingers are tangling in my hair and pulling me into a torrid kiss as he moans into my mouth, his lips and tongue hot against my own. His hips roll into mine, grinding against my growing arousal as he continues to suck and nip at my tongue. I let him take control, my hands settling on his hips and kissing him back as he continues his slow grinding as he groans against my lips. He pulls back to lean his forehead against mine so he can stare right into my eyes, his hips still undulating as he heavily pants. “What are you doing here? It’s still daylight, what if someone sees you?”

I buck my hips upward, eliciting a gasping moan from my little blonde, “Should I leave now and return tonight?” I ask, keeping my emotions tightly wrapped.

“Hell no,” he growls, glaring at me, “I’ll hunt you down if you leave right now.”

I chuckle, one hand coming up to caress his whiskered cheek before my fingers slide to the nape of his neck and I pull him back down for another kiss. This time, the kiss is tenderer as I languidly slide my tongue against his and just enjoy the slight berry taste of the popsicle that still lingers. Naruto whines into my mouth as he shudders above me, the smell of semen suddenly in the air as his body abruptly sags into mine and his face drops to my shoulder. Well…that isn’t exactly what I had envisioned.

Naruto is burying his face into my neck and I can feel the heat from his face. “Oh my god.” His words are muffled but I can hear the utter embarrassment in his voice.

I push into a seated position as Naruto rolls off of me and scoots away, his face is buried into his knees as his arms are wrapped around shins tightly. “Naruto,” I chuckle, my hand reaching out to brush through those golden locks.

“I can’t believe I came like that! This is so embarrassing!” He peeks through his arms to see me chuckling and buries his face once more. “And you’re _laughing_ at me! What kind of lover laughs at his lover’s humiliation?”

I gather his smaller frame against mine and press a kiss to the top of his head, “I find it endearing, kareshi.”

“I-I just…I’m so tired from training and then you suddenly show up and you can turn my blood to boiling with a fucking _look_ , ugh!” Naruto complains, unfurling as he drops his head back against my chest. He looks up at me as I look down and gives me that bright smile that makes my heart flutter. “I’m really happy you’re here though, if I have to suffer cumming embarrassingly easy to have you here, then I’ll gladly do it. Though later…” that smile turns devilish while his voice becomes sultry, “I want a chance to prove my stamina.” 

My Sunshine, he’s going to burn me.

We remain in the field for the remainder of the day, Naruto filling me in on everything that’s been happening and how Sasuke is progressing. I wonder why he would tell me such things when as far as he knows, I’m trying to kill my otouto, but I don’t ask. He tells me of him and his team’s crushing defeat at Sasuke’s hands and it’s an odd feeling to be dually fearful for my lover and proud of my brother. My dear otouto is becoming quite strong as I told him to do, though I dislike the path he has chosen to do it through—Orochimaru is as dark and insidious as they come, I abhor the way he slithers into Sasuke’s mind and soul. But he will get what is coming to him, eventually.

Naruto stretches and stands just as the sun is dipping low in the horizon, doing a few moves comically as he shakes out his sore muscles. “Is there any way you can…” he pauses, scratching the back of his head and giving a little laugh, “look less Akatsuki? Can you, uh, blend in?”

I elegantly lift a brow at his request and watch with internal amusement as he squirms and blushes beneath my gaze. “You dislike how I look?”

“Fuck, _no._ ” He almost moans as those azure depths rake over my body heatedly. “But I do like you alive and I…just thought if you _didn’t_ look so recognizable then maybe you could come with me through the front door instead of the back?”

I chuckle and for the first time in years, I allow my sharingan to fade into black and remove my cloak, hat and signet ring. I untie my slashed haite and carefully stack the items before folding my cloak around them so the inside of my cloak shows outward. “Better?” I ask flatly.

Naruto bites his lip, arms crossed as he studies me before coming up and pulling the leather thong from my hair so it spills loosely around my face. “Better.” He grins, moving to give me a quick peck on the lips, “You look almost like any other shinobi now other than damn hot, so come on!” He clasps his hand in mine and begins dragging me towards the motel, his hand is calloused and rough, but warm and I can’t help but stare at the contrast between our skin—golden against porcelain, hot against cold.

We pass by the guards undisturbed, Naruto grins at them and waves as he pulls me beside him and the guards just wave back with barely a second glance at me. He drags me to the hotel he’s staying at and up to his room before he’s pressing me against the door with his body as his fingers slide beneath my shirt and ghost over my abdominals. A slight hiss escapes my lips as his fingers leave a scorching trail behind them until their brushing gently over my nipples and his mouth is on my neck. My earlier arousal is coming back with a vengeance and Naruto chuckles huskily against my skin as he presses a knee into my groin, my hips bucking at the contact.

“Looks like you’re in need of some relief, ‘tachi.” His fingers flick against my hardening nipples and those bright eyes are twinkling with amusement and pride as he moves up to kiss me. I devour his mouth as if I could suck the sunlight right out of his body as my hands come to wrap around his lithe form. I’m becoming drunk on him and I know that I am hopelessly lost to him, even if I shouldn’t stay, I no longer have the power to deny him—though it’s debatable if I ever had the power to deny him. He groans against my mouth and then he’s pulling away as he sinks to his knees before me, his fingers leaving my shirt and pulling down my pants in one fluid movement. My erection becomes even harder beneath his gaze as his fingers tantalizingly stroke my inner thighs, his breath is hot against the head of my cock as those darkened azure depths lock with mine. He grins deviously as he envelops the head in his mouth and I feel my knees quake as that delectable moist heat surrounds me.

A breathy sigh leaves me and my hands are bunched into fists as I try to let Naruto control my pleasure. My eyes remained locked with his as he rasps that wicked tongue of his against the underside of my shaft, lips sinking lower and lower until he’s retreating. He lets it fall from his lips so he can blow on the length, causing a warning growl from me as a shiver runs up my spine. He gives me a slight chuckle before he’s suddenly engulfing my cock again, so quickly I give a startled shout and my hands are suddenly tangled in those blonde spikes I adore. “Naruto.” I groan, my hands pressing more insistently as my eyes slide closed at the feel of his lips wrapped tightly around my length. He hums appreciatively around me and the sound goes straight to my balls as the vibrations send jolts of pleasure through me, causing a stuttered gasp. “So good, kareshi.” I whisper, my shoulders sagging against the door as he inches slowly downward until he has swallowed every inch of me before allowing his teeth to ghost over my sensitive skin. I feel like I’m burning, my breaths turn to pants as he descends once more, bobbing up and down in an experienced way he lacked before me. I’m not certain if I am happy to see how confident he’s become or dismayed that I have corrupted such innocence. 

He pulls back again and my cock makes a loud pop as it slips between his lips and I crack my eyes open to look down at him. His cheeks are flushed with desire, those heated eyes still locked on my face as I feel his nails dig slightly into the skin of my thighs. “This time I’m gonna make sure you cum so I can swallow all of you.” He murmured, his tongue following the vein from tip to base before gently teasing my balls with languorous licks.

Heat began coiling in the pit of my stomach as Naruto moves back up and swirls his tongue around the tip with the flat of his tongue before the tip teased at my slit. I gave a gasp as I began pulling insistently on blonde spikes, thrusting forward slightly that has my little lover gutturally moaning in response. I smirk knowingly as I pull back and thrust gently again as Naruto’s cheeks hollow and he sucks while I pull back. Fingers cup my balls, teasingly stroking the sensitive skin behind them and I know I will not last long. My thrusts lengthen and I watch enraptured as my entire cock disappears into his mouth, the engorged head slipping into his throat as he relaxes. We have not done this since our night in the forest months ago and it certainly is one memory of Naruto that has kept me smiling even during some of my darkest nights. 

Instead, we had stolen moments that lasted no longer than an hour or so, more spent just in each other’s company than having sex. It had become increasingly more difficult with Akatsuki moving to capture the jinchurikis and the increased security around the villages and Naruto. But we had still found scattered moments to at least find solace in our bond with each other and if we could, solace within each other’s arms, but those moments were nothing compared to now.

Naruto hums again, swallowing around me after one particularly rough thrust and for a moment I just hold him against my groin, taking a shuddering breath as I feel myself approaching the precipice of my climax. I begin to pull away, but his hands move to my hips and I feel his nails cut into my skin, bringing a mix of pain into the heady pleasure that has me thrusting back into his mouth with a startled gasp. Then his throat is constricting around my member and all I can do is moan and gasp as my balls draw up and I feel the pulsing of my cock as I orgasm hard into his throat. “Naruto!” I groan, my fingers tightly fisting his hair as I feel his Adam’s apple pressing against my cock as he swallows again and again around me. I shudder, gasping again as I feel his throat milk my length for every drop I have. My hair is damp with sweat and my body trembles as my now limp shaft is released from that indelible mouth and I’m pulling Naruto harshly up so I can kiss him with such a longing I can feel it in my toes. Our tongues twine and I can taste my own essence in his mouth, mixing with his own distinct flavor that reminds me of mountain air and fire.

I’m becoming drunk on just this kiss, feeling more now than I have in the past eight years.

Pulling back, I smirk at the dazed look on Naruto’s face and those lips bright red against the bruising kiss we just shared. Both sated, I take a moment to look around the sparsely decorated room, a large picture window facing the falls and at the few items Naruto had brought with him. Ignoring my currently brain dead lover, I return my pants to my hips and set my bundle next to his pack, smirking as I spy the partially used lube in the open pack. Naruto is utterly devoted to those important to him and I have no concern of him having found another lover in my absence, so either he’s staying prepared in case or he’s been keeping himself company. I glance over my shoulder, pondering if I should tease him to get that blush to return, but considering he hasn’t moved, I think it best to leave my teasing for another time. Naruto looks dead on his feet.

I gently open the sliding door on the far side of the room and observe it leads directly to the hot springs. High walls, thick steam, decent rocky alcoves for some privacy and wonderfully empty. This onsen is set up that male guests were on the right and female guests were on the left, those who came as mixed couples were given a room that did not have direct access so that they would have to take the main entrance to the hot springs that allowed separate changing rooms. Turning back, Naruto still had not moved and I began to worry that my little lover may truly be brain dead as I crossed the room to him. Seeing the glazed look still in his eyes, I smirk and begin to undress him.

I had gotten his jacket and tank top off and his pants down to his ankles before Naruto suddenly snaps from his daydream with a gasp. “Itachi! H-hold on, when did I lose my shirt?!” He asks loudly and I smack his buttocks in response, garnering me a raucous yelp.

“May I remind you I’m a nukenin?” I murmur and I can feel the slight tick at the corner of my eye. “While I’m certain there are others named Itachi, I would rather not alert anyone to the possibility that I am _the_ Itachi. Or are you that eager to be rid of me, kareshi?”

His jaw goes slack as he carefully steps out of his pants and boxers at my prodding. “I think that’s the most you’ve ever said to me.” He says, a bit stupefied.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes, he may be my bright Sunshine, but he’s a bit dim in other areas. Once he’s nude, I strip my own clothing off and take him gently by the shoulders and out into the hot springs that are quite empty now that it is fairly late. I’m certain Naruto will be starving soon, but the rigorous training he has been doing has sorely battered his body and mind and I know the hot waters of the spring will tremendously help.

“Whattareya doin’ Ita—ah!” The large splash drenches my outstretched arm and I watch as Naruto stands up, sputtering as rivulets of water run down his tanned body. “What the hell was that for, you bastard?” He yells, one hand fisted with anger as he glares at me.

“Don’t call me that so openly, _kareshi_.” I warn, my sharingan flashing briefly and he quickly ducks down, understanding quickly flashing in his eyes.

“S-sorry.” He mumbles, his mouth barely above the water’s edge.

I sigh, unable to be angry with him and slip into the hot waters, dipping beneath the water so I can sneak up on Naruto. My fingers brush against his hip bone as I crest the water, my hands encircling his waist and pulling him to me. My lips ghost against his neck, feeling his pulse quickening beneath my tongue as I move up to his ear. “You can call me by a nickname.” I whisper, feeling his body shiver at the sultry tone.

Those cerulean depths darken in the moonlight, glinting brightly. “Saiai,” he breathes, his hand coming up to rest over my heart as his eyes crinkle in an illuminating smile. The water is hot, but where Naruto touches me feels even hotter, his body radiates heat and I feel the ice thaw a little more around me as I draw him close. My hand comes up to caress a whiskered cheek and I pull him to me, my tongue darting out to lick the droplet of water from his bottom lip before I’m surging to him, my mouth seeking his with a desperation I hadn’t even realized I had. He moans, his hands coming up to tangle in the wet strands of my hair and he pulls me as if we could be even closer. I trace the contour of his mouth with my tongue and I can feel myself burning even more, his luminance is radiant and searing, but I cannot ever be satisfied with it. I want more of him, I want all of him.

Separating, I feel his head drop to my shoulder as he pants heavily against me, his breath ghosting across my chest. _Beloved_ , the term of endearment brings a breath of life to my soul I thought long lost and it is all I can do to show him in my actions because I cannot ever breathe my actual feelings to him. It is too dangerous.

Pulling him with me, I settle on the submerged bench in one of the rocky alcoves and pull him between my spread legs. He gives me a curious look over his shoulder as I push him down until he’s sitting in the deeper part, his shoulders just above my knees. “You’re exhausted, kareshi, just relax.” I slightly smile as my hands come up to his shoulders and begin to knead the knotty muscles there. Naruto groans as my thumbs press into his shoulder blades, the knot disappearing beneath my fingers, and I feel him beginning to relax.

“That feels so good.” He moans, the tension between his shoulders melting away as I continue to massage the taunt golden skin beneath me. I move my fingers up so my palms can push firmer into the tight muscles and I just enjoy the feel of him beneath my ministrations, the way his muscles remain strong yet pliant and his skin is soft and warm. He moans, head falling against my knee as he melts into my hands. “Saiai, where did learn to do this?”

I chuckle lightly, “Let me keep my secrets, kareshi, just enjoy.” I doubt Naruto would like to know I had learned how to massage from Sasori, the Akatsuki member his team had killed while he and Kakashi-san had follow Deidara. The puppet master and I certainly were not close, none of us were and there was more hatred than admiration between us, but Sasori had noticed my tension headaches whenever I returned from straining my eyes and had taught me a few ways to help relieve it. Sasori knew the human body inside and out, he had to so he could make his puppets, but the skill helped him in knowing the best ways to tend to sore muscles, stress and knots. Over the years, he had taught me and I had become quite skilled at it, of course.

Naruto’s head lolled back to rest into the curve of my hip as he gave a content sigh, my hands moving lower. I watched with keen interest for the most sensitive areas that brought quiet moans and gasps from those red-bitten lips. After a few more minutes, I became concerned that his head would soon dip beneath the water by the way he kept sinking deeper into the waters. “Hmm…’tachi.” He mutters as my hands slide beneath his armpits and I pull him up and out of the water. He murmurs, half awake as I turn him around until he is straddling my hips, our groins pressed against each other and his face tucked into the crook of my neck.

My fingers return to kneading the tight muscles in his back, feeling him melt against me as he gives breathy moans against my throat. I can feel my arousal beginning to respond as my hands slide lower to massage his lower back. His hips buck slightly as I find a particularly large knot there and he groans deeply, his breath tickling my ear as it wuffs up my neck. Feeling his slick skin pressing against mine, his legs spread open with our shafts pressed against each other is awakening my cock as I feel the rising hardness. I roll my hips slightly, feeling the mumbling gasp from Naruto and my hands slide to his bottom, kneading the golden globes gently as I press him closer to me.

But instead of rolling back into me, I’m greeted with a slight snore as my lithe lover relaxes fully against me. I hold back my own groan as I let my head drop back against the rocks, my arms leaving the firm muscles of his buttocks to encircle his waist as I resolutely hold him and wait for my arousal to cool. It’s difficult considering the slight noises Naruto continues to make against my throat as well as just having him so close is driving my desire wild, but I know he is too exhausted to do anything strenuous tonight and he is too precious that I would push him.

Rather, after my desire cools, I easily hoist him into my arms and carry him back to his room, doing my best to hold him and dry him off so he does not catch chill in a wet bed. Once I’m certain he is dry enough, I lay him on the bed and hastily dry myself off before slipping beneath the covers and pulling him tightly against my chest. For once, I will give him his desire, to wake up with me still next to him in the morning.

* * *

It’s been a long time since I have felt so rested and at ease. Even as my mind is pulled from sleep, I find myself unwilling to wake, a new sensation that isn’t wholly unpleasant. But as the minutes tick by, I finally face the inevitable and open my eyes into sky blue depths, the wide smile just barely in my range of vision because of how close the other’s face was to mine.

Schooling my features, I lift a brow, “Kareshi.”

His smile grows even wider as he drops his forehead to mine, rubbing his nose against my own. “Saiai.” He whispers, lips dropping to kiss mine briefly and immediately I feel that coruscating warmth as if I’m drinking in sunshine itself. A simple, almost chaste kiss and yet my lips buzz at the contact and I feel the heat of it travel the length of my body. Hips straddle mine as fingers run through my hair until they settle on gripping the sides of my head. “Sorry for falling asleep on you last night.” Naruto murmurs, his naked body pressing firmly against mine. “I promised to show you how much stamina I have and instead I showed you how little I had.” 

One my hands follow his spine, fingers feeling every dip and bump of his vertebrae, while the other snakes down to on the back of his thigh, my fingers teasing the delicate skin there. “You could show me now.” I smirk, feeling the hardening length against my groin.

Naruto moans, but he’s shaking his head at me and with considerable effort he slides off my body, his cheeks flushed and I can see the lust rising in those hooded cerulean pools as they run down the contour of my body. “It’ll have to wait,” he says, sounding more like he’s telling himself than me. “I’ve got plans for you today.”

“That do not involve a bed?” I ask dourly, keeping the pout off my lips because Uchihas do not pout, no matter what. I definitely did _not_ pout that night in the woods, no matter what Naruto claims, and I would not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me pout in daylight.

The grin on his face tells me he knows my thoughts and he licks his lips, moving towards me as if he is about to give in to his own desires before giving a disappointed groan. “Not until later, _much_ later.” Suddenly he’s worriedly looking at me, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth, “You can stay, right? I-I mean, I woke up and saw you here with me this morning, which has been a dream of mine for _so_ long, and I think I might have gone overboard making plans because I want to enjoy every minute possible with you—”

I place a finger to his lips, silencing him as I sit up. “I can stay, for today.”

“ _All_ day?” He asks, almost afraid of the answer as he looks at me from beneath thick blonde lashes.

“And all night.” I give him a lecherous grin that turns his neck scarlet as he moves away.

“T-that’s really good. Yeah, really good.” He laughs nervously, eyes everywhere except on me. I feel my grin turn into a soft smile as I watch his tanned backside pad across the room to where his clothes lay in a haphazard pile. He tugs his boxers and pants on while staring intently at the wall and then pulls the black tank top on as I watch the last bit of his back disappear behind layers. He begins to pick up his jacket, but I’m quickly across the room and plucking the item from him.

I silently drop it to the ground as he looked confusedly at me, his wide eyes fighting to not drop further down my body, but I see the flash of lust flaring within the bright wells. I arrogantly smirk, knowing his exact thoughts before I pick up my own clothes and slowly dress, ignoring the partial hardness between my legs as my curiosity of Naruto’s plans get the better of me. Knowing his eyes are following my movements, I make certain I dress fluidly and with a tantalizing undertone I normally wouldn’t include. I glance over to see the desire dilated eyes and my smirk widens until he sees it and sputters indignantly at me.

“I wasn’t drooling over you, ya’know.” He insists, giving a slight huff as crosses his arms over his chest. “I was thinking about breakfast, I’m _starving._ ”

I give a wide wolfish grin as my hand comes down to cup his balls roughly, my thumb rubbing the base of his pulsing length. “I know.” I push him against the wall and lower my mouth to his jugular, feeling his stilted breath as his pulse quickens beneath my lips. I rub his swelling erection as my teeth scrape along the vein, pinching the skin just enough to elicit a quiet gasp of pleasure. Then I pull away, watching as he slides slightly down the wall, “I’m starving too.” I quip, then walk out of the room and down to the front door where I lean against the entrance and wait for my little lover to collect himself enough to be able to walk.

By the time Naruto joins me, my blonde lover is quite steamed and he glares at me with so much annoyance I almost laugh. Even angry, he’s adorable to me, the way his nose crinkles and his lips purse makes me want to kiss him, but I resist. His exuberance will bring enough attention and I do not want to bring even more by pushing Naruto past his limits. “You are cruel,” he grumbles, even as he grabs my hand and pulls me out into the open street. “It’s a good thing you’re so good in bed, saiai, otherwise I might kick you to the curb for that stunt.”

I chuckle gently, but my attention is focused around me as I scan for any enemies. I feel almost naked without my sharingan activated, but for Naruto, I was willing to take the risk—just for today. “I’m glad my sexual prowess has saved me, kareshi.” I pretend not to notice the red dusting on those whiskered cheeks as he drags me to a restaurant and we pick a corner booth that allows the best view of the doorway and room.

“What’s your favorite food?” Naruto suddenly asks, “I feel like you know so much about me, but I don’t know much about you.”

“Cabbage.” I say offhandedly.

“ _Cabbage?_ ” My little lover snorts, “What is it with you Uch—uh, your family and your boring favorites? Sasuke’s favorite is tomatoes and your favorite is cabbage.”

“I also like onigiri and dango.” I add with an arched brow.

“That’s at least a little better. Sheesh, for all the drama Sasuke gave me about my ramen, at least it’s flavorful and hearty and—”

“Full of salt and carbohydrates.” I finish and he sneers at me.

“Don’t insult my ramen!”

“Don’t insult my cabbage.” I retort with a slight glare.

Naruto huffs, but I can see the smile playing on his lips and his eyes glint mischievously at our diminutive banter. The waitress comes to our table and before I can say anything, the blonde grins and says, “I placed an order earlier for the breakfast special.”

“Ah! Yes, it should be done just about now and you’re still wanting the packed lunch?” The green haired waitress asks.

“Yes, thanks.” He smiles, but his eyes remain on me as curiosity grows within me. A packed lunch? What exactly is he planning and I arch a brow in question, but he just grins impishly at me. “Since I didn’t know what you liked, I told them to just make a traditional breakfast for us. I don’t even know what’s in a traditional breakfast though…” he blushes a little, his eyes dimming slightly, “I’ve never had one before.”

Because he has been alone all his life and no one has ever been there to make him meals or even show him how. My heart aches for him, knowing his life has been so difficult, more difficult than my own in many ways, and he has had some much pain and yet he still gives all of himself every day.

My hand touches his gently and I smile at him, a true smile and one that only a few people have ever seen, but certainly not in at least eight years. “Then I am happy to share this first experience with you.”

The smile I receive in return sears me where I sit in its radiance, “You have so many of my firsts, saiai, but I’m happy they are with you.”

It’s the closest we will ever be in admitting our feelings to each other, though Naruto has already admitting to loving me. I’m not certain he knows he did though and it’s certainly not something I even dare breathe, even thinking it is dangerous. We sit in companionable silence until our meal arrives, only a few minutes later, and I watch as Naruto’s eyes widen as our waitress sets down a large pot of green tea, bowls of rice and miso soup as well as grilled fish, natto, kobachi and green salads. She gives a slight bow to us both and says she will bring the packed lunch at the end of our meal before leaving us.

It’s been a very long time since I’ve had a traditional breakfast and it brings back painful memories that I lock away. I will replace them with this happy memory and enjoy the rare chance to feel normal, or at least partially normal as I do not believe I will ever be able to fully relax. I look across the table at Naruto to see the confused look on his face as he struggles to not be embarrassed with his inexperience. He wasn’t even this nervous when we had sex for the first time and I choke down a laugh at his utterly lost expression. “Naruto.” I call gently and wait for him to watch me as I pick up a small bite of fish and pair it with a bit of rice before eating it. He mimics my movements and his face lights up with pleasure as the flavors roll across his tongue.

I take a moment to pour us both some tea, certain if my blonde lover tries right now, I will find myself with a lap of burning tea. I do intend to use those pieces between my legs tonight and so having them scalded off is not part of the plan. He gives me a grateful smile and relaxes as he tries the other foods, watching me as I pretend not to notice as I add natto and kobachi to my rice. He does the same, though adding much more natto than I did and before I can warn him, he takes a large first bite. I can only watch as his face screws up into a slightly ill pallor and he quickly chases down the bite he took with the hot tea, which has him grabbing at his throat as the burning liquid scalds him and he’s thumping his hand on the table, causing bowls to spill and I quickly step back as my own tea is upended.

“Fuck.” He chokes out, tears collecting in his eyes as he gasps in ragged breaths.

“Kareshi,” I glance around the restaurant, seeing the stares of almost everyone there and uncertain if I should move to his side or stay where I am. I calm my own nerves at being noticed by so many people and remind myself that most are not shinobi and I do not stand out as Uchiha Itachi, famed Akatsuki member.

“Let’s go.” Naruto hoarsely says and I glance at him to see understanding reflecting back at me as he gives a cursory look around the room. “My throat will be fine in a few hours.” He smiles tightly at me. “Let me just…pay for this and get our packed lunch and we’ll go somewhere else.”

Our waitress appears again, eyes fluttering at the mess on the table in disbelief. “Oh my!” She says before collecting herself. “We can bring you new meals, sirs.”

Naruto gives a tittering laugh, rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment. “Oh please don’t do that! I drank my tea too quickly and it burned my throat and I accidentally made a mess of the table. But we’re not too hungry anyway, so if that packed lunch is ready, I’ll just grab that and pay…?”

“Of course, yes, it should be done, so I will grab that and the meals have already been added to your tab at the onsen. You will pay there once you check out.” She smiles, moving back to the kitchen and returning momentarily later with a large basket. “Just return this to us, please.”

“I will, I promise!” Naruto takes the basket and then quickly leaves with me trailing behind him. We walk in silence until we are on the outskirts of the town and the blonde gives a small defeated sigh as he sets the basket down. “I’m really sorry.” He whispers to me, refusing to turn around. “I ruined last night, I ruined breakfast, I’ll probably ruin everything else today and I’m sure I’ll ruin this somehow.”

This? What this? Our relationship? Me? The day? “Kareshi.” I call, but he refuses to look at me, stubbornly keeping his back to me and I fight to not sigh loudly at my obstinate lover. I take the few steps to close the distance between us, grabbing his shoulders, and force him to turn to me. He looks at me with those pained, haunted lapis eyes and I feel my breath stop momentarily as I’m caught in the beauty of them. Unfallen tears collect at the corners and I give him a soft smile as I cup his cheeks and wipe away the tears with the pads of my thumbs. I gently kiss him, feeling his slightly chapped lips rub against mine and he leans into me, his lips quivering beneath mine as he fights back the rush of emotions and I feel his arms come up and tighten around my neck, pulling me closer. I open my lips to him and feel the choked whimper as he pours everything of himself into how his tongue slides against mine and I lap up every drop I can, accepting all he is offering me.

“You must think me such a child.” He says, rubbing his eyes roughly with his arm once we separate.

“No.” I say, my head tilting slightly as I look at Naruto intensely. No, he is not a child and probably hasn’t been for most of his life, just like my brother. Just like me. “It is not childish to feel, there are times I wish…” I pause, but his inquisitive expression prods me forward, “that I could be as open as you.”

Naruto smiles that bright smile that warms my soul and picks up the basket again. “You don’t need to, you know, I read silent bastard quite well— _years_ of practice—and so I know, saiai.”

I let that lie, but interlace our fingers. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” that roguish grin back and the tears long forgotten, “that is, if you can keep up!” And with a laugh, he tears from my grasp and runs to the edge of the forest before taking to the trees. I narrow my eyes, feeling a rush of excitement as I follow after him, intent on chase.

Naruto is surprisingly fast and I’m silently relieved when he finally comes to a stop two hours later, setting down the basket on a large rock embankment jutting out from the side of the forest. The hundred foot trees surround us and we are far from any sign of civilization, but the deafening roar sounds like some chained beast trying to break free. Giving the blonde a curious glance, I come to stand beside him and my eyes widen fractionally as I look below us. The large waterfall is not as impressive as others I have seen, but it is not until I step up to the edge that I can see the white, frothy water spilling over rock cliffs and into a bright blue pool of water below. Azure blue, the color of Naruto’s eyes, and sparkling just as brightly in the glinting sun as his do when he is happy.

“Man, what a beautiful day! And we’re gonna have nothing but a good time, saiai.” He tells me sternly with a glare that is more comical than intimidating.

“And what are we going to have a good time doing?” I ask dubiously, still eying the rolling waters tumbling down into possible rocks of death. How deep exactly _is_ that pool of water?

“Just go with the flow, koi! I came across this a few days ago,” Naruto said, taking a seat on the very edge so his legs dangle off the rock embankment. “It’s far away from any town and I haven’t smelled or sensed anyone else around here, so I believe it’s quite secure.” He turned to smile at me, “When you showed up, I just knew I wanted to bring you here if we had the time.”

He turned to dig into the basket and produced two swimming trunks, throwing a pair or bright red ones to me as he took the orange and yellow striped ones. I hold the material and cock a brow, “You expect me to swim?” I ask flatly and Naruto flinches, suddenly looking uncertain as he fidgets with his trunks and I berate myself for my tone. I place a hand on his warm shoulder and lean further over to stare down at the eighty or so foot drop below. “Uchihas don’t do well with cold, you know.” I murmur, glancing at him to see the devilish smile coming forward.

He clambers up and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me into his burning embrace and whispers huskily into my ear, “I’ll make sure to keep you warm. I promise.”

And despite feeling almost feverishly hot, I feel a chill at his words, suddenly wondering how it would be if he took control. So far I have been the dominant one, but he certainly is not weak and it brings a passion within me to see if he will one day feel comfortable taking control. He’s not ready, I can tell, but maybe soon. The idea of being dominated is fairly shocking to me as never have I felt that way before, but seeing the almost feral look in his eyes has suddenly stoked that desire into me. I must be ill. Or love sick. Both are improbable. 

He steps back, his own eyes full of longing, but he turns and quickly strips and slides into the swimming trucks that ride dangerously low on his lips, so low in fact I can see the a few wisps of light blonde curled hair sticking out from his groin. The grin he gives me tells me he knows exactly what has caught my attention and he waggles his brows at me before folding his clothes together and placing them far from the edge. “You gonna change, ‘tachi?” He asks before frowning, “I can call you Itachi here, right?”

I nod, to both questions, and smirk as I slowly pull my shirt off, watching as those bright eyes hungrily rove over the growing expanse of skin as my shirt drops to the ground. Eyes directly on him and not even the slightest bit abashed, I drop my pants and slowly put the red trucks on, those cerulean eyes darkening as he swallows and that tongue darts out to moisten his suddenly dry lips. I wolfishly grin at him and flex my muscles before I’m running towards the edge and leaping from the embankment into the pool below. He did say go with the flow.

“Itachi!” Naruto yells and I see his face, wide with surprise, just before I splash through the cool water. After being held in Naruto’s fiery embrace, the water feels icy and I almost instinctively suck in at the shock, but instead I swim upwards and break through the surface of the water. The water ripples and I feel the undercurrent pulling me away from the waterfall and making room for Naruto to follow. His laugh echoes all around me and I watch with a small smile as he cannon balls into the pooling water, making a big enough splash that is sprinkles me.

I watch, but he doesn’t come up as I tread water and I slowly turn to look for him, the water is so clear and he’s wearing _orange_ , he shouldn’t be that hard to find, but he still somehow gets beneath my guard until I feel arms come around my legs and pull me under. I gave an undignified squawk, that I’m happy no one heard because I will deny it until my dying breath and beyond, just before I am completely submerged and I open my eyes to see Naruto grinning at me beneath the water. I shove him, though it does not do much since we are submerged, and break the surface once more with my lithe lover right behind me.

“Let’s do that again!” Naruto laughs, the sound carefree and light. “Come on, Itachi! We’re doing nothing, but having a good time today, so get that pale ass moving!”

Yes, having a younger lover most certainly _is_ a blessing and a curse, as I watch his lithe form climbing up the side of the cliff and back to the embankment only to let out a whoop as he jumps back in again. I think I’m exhausted just watching, but I follow him and soon we are racing to the top and repeatedly jumping off. It’s so…freeing and I do not believe I have ever felt this blithe in my entire life. Not even when I was happy as a child did I have the ability to just be Itachi and do what I wanted to do. Of course, Naruto isn’t exactly letting me do what I want to do either since he keeps batting my hands away whenever they move too low on his hips. Though he does let me steal many kisses and steals as many himself and more than once I felt a squeeze on my ass.

Eventually I tire of swimming though and climb up on one of the heated rocks on the side of the pool and watch as Naruto’s never ending energy as he swims and jumps, coming up to me with that radiant smile that makes me feel as if I am beneath the scorching July sun to filch kisses before darting away again. I stretch out and let my eyes close as I listen to the sounds of my lover and the thunderous waterfall lulling me into a light slumber until I feel cool drips running down my chest. I crack open an eye and frown, “You are getting me wet.”

“Am I?” Naruto grins, leaning closer as the water drips off of him and onto me. “Let me dry you off then.” And before I can push him away, he leans down and licks at a droplet trail before closing his lips around the water drop and sucking it off my skin. My muscles become taunt beneath his mouth and I watch him with increased interest as he chases more water trails, even as his dripping body makes more than he can follow. I’m getting more wet, not less, but I certainly wasn’t about to stop him, especially when he tantalizingly followed one trail to my nipple and closes his lips around it while swirling his tongue around the nub.

I groan as his teeth bite gently and I feel his chuckle against my skin, making me swat playfully at his head. “Kareshi.” I warn, but it turns into a gasp as he sucks painfully hard before taking a twisting trail over to my other nipple and lavishing the same attention upon it, pulling small gasps and moans from me. His hands have pinned my wrists down next to my body and while we both know I could easily overpower him, I allow him to hold me down and control the tempo—for now at least. His tongue continues to follow the rivulets of water, catching the stray drops as they fall from his wet spikes and his slow, torturous rasping licks feel maddening against my skin. “Naruto.” I hiss as he nips at the skin next to my navel.

“Yes, Itachi?” He asks innocently, those mischievous eyes dancing with what were most definitely _not_ innocent thoughts.

“I’m prematurely aging.” I groan, rolling my hips into his chest so he can feel my arousal, but instead of the moan or hitched breath I expected, he snorts laughter.

“Prematurely aging, ‘tachi?” He sits up, his legs coming to straddle my hips as he teases me. “My gods, you sound pretentious even when you’re fuckin’ turned on.”

“Get your ass moving, Uzumaki.” I growl, mimicking his words from one of our trysts and the way his eyes darken to deep cobalt tells me he’s aware of exactly what time. “Better?”

He settles onto my lap, rolling forward with a moan that causes me to arch into him, “Not yet, but soon.” He leans down and bites my bottom lip, sucking it between his teeth as he begins to rock his hips slowly. Another groan came from him before he sealed our lips together, pulling viciously at my bottom lip as his tongue came to duel with mine, all while grinding down into my growing erection, my body thrumming with pleasure. After a few minutes of rising passion, the wet material of my swim suit began to chafe against my sensitive shaft with each thrust and I try to gently move Naruto off me, but my dear lover seemed a bit too lust clouded to realize that I’m arching to try and get space between us.

Tearing away from those sinful lips, I gasp almost painfully, “Kareshi,” I hiss, “may I recommend losing a few layers unless you plan to flay my skin with this material?”

“Oh shit!” He quickly slides off me and pulls the swimming trunks off, throwing the offending item somewhere before gently pulling mine down, being careful to not irritate me anymore. My cock springs free and I groan as the air ghosts over my heated and now chafed organ before I’m looking at Naruto standing a few feet from me. That uncertainty has replaced the lust as he nibbles on his bottom lip nervously and I know he’s thinking he’s ruined another thing.

“Come here.” I beckon and he skitters towards me, each step hesitant, but as soon as he’s within reaching distance, I take hold of his wrist and pull him back into my lap. I silently thank whatever gods are watching that my clumsy lover landed gently on either side of my hips as a knee to the groin would have most definitely prematurely ended any lewd activities I wish to complete. Now that we are closer, I can see desire warring with insecurity and smirk, knowing as long as Naruto is still aroused, I can easily erase any doubts he is having. Despite us being in this chaotic relationship for almost eighteen months, we are still learning much about each other due to the long stretches of time between and the constraints placed upon us. And Naruto is still learning many of the intricacies of sex, though he is most definitely a quick and avid learner.

“Itachi…” Naruto whispers, now abusing his top lip between his teeth, which causes the bright red bottom lip to stick forward more. “Maybe—”

I silence him with a torrid kiss, pulling his top lip from between his teeth and into my mouth as my tongue licks along his gums. He mewls into my mouth and I feel his fingers tangle in the damp strands of my hair, pulling insistently as he moves forward to nip at my tongue. The surge causes his hips to rock against mine and I give an appreciative moan as I buck upwards into him. Naruto groans at the uninhibited contact between our erections and looks down at me, his pupils dilated with lust and yearning.

“You’re sure you’re okay?” He asks, his voice rough and deep, dropping to a seductive octave that makes my cock twitch.

My hands settle on his hips, grinding him against me and he gasps, eyes falling to half mast. “I have dealt with worse than chafed skin, kareshi, I’m not easily deterred from what I want.”

“Thank the fucking gods.” Naruto groans and I chortle at the double entendre of his words before I’m silencing him with another meeting of our lips and tongues. Once again, he sets me ablaze, my soul is catching fire beneath the brilliance of his very being. I trail kisses down the side of his face until I’m nipping and sucking at his neck, the shuddering moans I garner only fan the fire that is consuming me.

“Lubrication?” I whisper in his ear, knowing we can make do without it, but that it would certainly move things along.

He pulls back, blinking slowly against the heady desire clouding his thoughts before he nods. Still grinding against each other, he pulls his fingers from my hair and summons a kage bushin. He quickly orders the naked and aroused shadow clone to go fetch the lubricant before Naruto is descending upon me again, his thrusts becoming rougher as I feel the precum dribbling from our erections. My blonde lover is thoroughly enjoying marking me, watching the angry red and purple welts rise against my pale skin as he nips and sucks until my chest is littered with a cacophony of colors. My blood is on fire and my body aches to claim him, to sink my length deep into him until he can feel all of me.

The shadow clone suddenly appears, dropping the tube of lubricant into Naruto’s hand before he disappears with a wisp of smoke, leaving the two of us utterly alone. He pulls away and I expect him to hand me the lubricant, but instead he pops the cap open and spreads it on his own fingers before angling himself so I can watch as he carefully reaches between his thighs and back to where a finger gently circles the puckered entrance hidden there. My mouth suddenly goes dry as my eyes remain riveted on that finger, continuing to circle slowly, almost teasingly, before pushing inside.

“Nhn!” Naruto moans, hips undulating as he sinks further down on the finger before pulling back up. “Can’t wait t-to—oh!” The blonde throws his head back as a second finger joins the first. “Can’t wait to feel you, Itachi.” He gasps, pumping the two fingers in and out quickly all while I can only look on in shocked lust. This certainly wasn’t something I thought my _demure_ little lover would ever do, and seeing how easily he slid his fingers in and out, scissoring them as he stretched told me this certainly wasn’t the first time either.

His cock stands an angry red against his tanned skin and I slowly move one hand from his hip to gently fist his erection. He yelps at the contact, a spurt of precum running down his length and slicking it so my hand slides easier against the hot, velvety skin. “Have you been fucking yourself?” I ask, my voice thick and rough with lust as I continue to watch Naruto fuck himself on his fingers, a third one joining the first two.

At the coarse words, Naruto shudders above me, his fingers moving faster, “Yes,” he moans, panting harshly, as I continue to slow stroke his cock in time, keeping them out of sync with his fingers to cause a dissonance that would make him off balance.

“You like it, _Naruto_?” I murmur, my voice dropping lower to a sultry octave. “Like feeling your fingers deep inside of you? Is it enough?”

He whines, opening one eye to look at me. “It’s not you, Itachi.”

“Three fingers are not enough?” I grin, my hand moving from his cock to caress the heavy sac beneath.

“N-no.” Naruto groans, thrusting his fingers in harshly. “Never enough, I want you so fuckin’ bad, ‘tachi. I _need_ you to—” his words turn into a pleasured scream as my finger slides in with his own, thrusting in when his slide out and sliding out when his thrust in. “Oh shit, oh gods, Itachi, f-fucking hell.” He babbles, the fingers stretching him even more as my thumb presses at his perineum. He gives a strangled holler as I continue to stretch him and rub, his panting breaths harsh and fast. Suddenly he’s pulling his fingers and mine out and sliding up my body to kiss me needily, hungrily and viciously as he whines against me, his hips rolling and seeking relief. He pulls back, just barely, and whispers against my lips, “If you give me what I want, I’ll give you what you like.”

I smile against him before trailing kisses to his neck, my teeth scraping harshly against his jugular, feeling the fast pulse just beneath the skin. “What is it you want?”

“Your eyes.” He groans as I suck greedily at his neck. “I want to see your eyes.” I pull away, smirking at the deep purple mark I leave before allowing my lids to close briefly as I call forth my bloodline. As my eyes slowly open again, I see his face inches from mine, his pupils dilating with desire as he gutturally moans, his erection hard against my thigh. “Gods, I love your eyes.”

I chuckle as his tongue slips between my lips, our teeth clacking at his impatience to devour my mouth. I shift him so he is settled firmly over my groin, my erection pressing against the crevice of his ass and causing him to break our kiss with a gasp. “You’re the only one.” I murmur, hands settling on his tanned hips. The sharingan instills fear into those who see it and even Kisame dislikes being beneath my gaze, but Naruto finds my eyes beautiful and arousing. It’s a strange feeling to have something I despise be something he desires. I wish I could see myself through his eyes, then maybe I could understand what it is that ties him to me, what makes the prey fall for the predator?

The thunderous falls behind us drown out Naruto’s groan as he lifts his hips, reaching beneath his spread legs to grab my hard cock and press it against his entrance. He slowly sinks down, “Fuck,” he gasps as my head slips past that tight ring of muscle with some effort. He pauses, more sweat than water dampening his skin, and braces himself with his hands on my chest. His entrance spasms around me, squeezing the sensitive head so tightly that my fingers dig into his hips as I battle to not just thrust up into him. Then he’s sinking further down, his eyes sliding closed and he throws his head back, showing the column of his neck that is not marked near enough. “Oh gods, yes, Itachi.” He moans, his thighs spreading more as he sinks me deeper into him.

I take a few controlled breaths, my muscles taunt, wanting to flex and thrust, but I allow Naruto to have full control for now, enjoying the unadulterated ecstasy on his face as I stretch him open and fill him. “You’re so tight.” I hiss, my nails cutting into the fleshy part of his hips.

“And you love it, baby,” my little lover pants as his ass sits firmly on my hips, balls lying heavy on my abdomen as he takes me to the hilt, “gonna take you to cloud nine and make you fly, make you high like you make me.”

“Kareshi,” I groan as he rolls his hips gently, “you are not making any sense.”

He chuckles, snapping his neck forward as those luminous azure depths pin me where I lay, the heat in them scorching my very soul. His fingers slide up, settling over my chest to where his thumbs have full access to my hardened nipples, and he gives me a feral grin. “You’re a fuckin’ drug, Itachi,” he punctuates my name with dual flicks of my nipples, making me gasp, “you make me feel more alive than I’ve ever felt, everything but you bleeds away when I’m with you,” he rolls his hips and I feel my restrain slipping, “and you drive me crazy when I can feel you so fucking deep like this.”

“If you don’t start moving, I will.” I grind out, my body slick with sweat as I prove once more the Uchiha control we are famous for as every synapses in my brain screams for me to brutally thrust into his inviting heat. He is still rippling around me, deliciously squeezing my cock to where it is a maddening pressure that threatens to throw me over the precipice all too soon.

The grin widens as his irises darken. “Oh, you wanna see me ride you, huh, ‘tachi? You did enjoy watching me finger myself, didn’t you, saiai?” Before I can answer, he begins rising up, his passage so tight it’s painful as it rubs against my chafed cock, but then his muscles relax as he’s sinking down and all I can do is moan as my length is enveloped in hot heat. “ _Fuck_ yeah.” Naruto moans above me as he’s rising again, “You’re so fucking big, I can feel you so deep, ‘tachi, need more, baby.”

Pleasure hums through my body, every nerve is on fire, Naruto has set my entire body ablaze and watching him gasp and moan in my lap as he undulates his hips and begins to find a rhythm only incites me more. “Kareshi,” I groan, my hips rising slightly to meet his thrusts and he gasps at the deeper penetration.

I watch through hooded eyes as my length appears between our joined bodies before disappearing once more within my little lover, his cock bouncing with each downward thrust, precum steadily dripping onto my stomach as his loud moans fill the air. His fingers dig into my chest, palms flexing and causing my nipples to be continuously rubbed with every rock of our hips, only scorching me more. Naruto begins to move faster, the movements not as fluid, but just as needy and his breath are loud pants between moans and gasps, my own groans mixing with his. “P-please, Itachi, please, need you so much.” He keens as he slams his hips down painfully into mine. “It’s not enough.” He groans as he rises again only to sink down again, my mind trying to gather my scattered thoughts as I fight to not orgasm right here and now.

“What is it you want, kareshi?” I pant, my hands still on his hips, the hard rock beneath me barely acknowledged by my mind as all my attention is on the my lithe blonde love who has never looked more beautiful than now. Tanned muscles glisten with water and sweat, the sun filtering through the trees making his skin glow golden while those heated cobalt eyes stare directly into my own and his bitten lips, red and swollen, spill the most harmonious mix of gasps, moans and groans I have ever heard. My name comes out in breathy whispers that sound like a prayer or summoning and I know in that moment I will do almost anything he asks of me, I am fully, utterly, inexplicably his.

“Faster, ‘tachi, oh gods, I need you so bad, please, fuck me harder, saiai.” His voice cracks and I can see his muscles trembling as he strains to reach higher heights of pleasure. My grip tightens around his hips and I begin to guide him, rising him up until only the head of my cock remains within his body and then slamming him down while I rise up. A deep wail leaves his lips, “Itachi! Y-yes, that’s what I need!” He cries as I repeat it, my hips pistoning upwards as I sink even deeper into his ass, the muscle greedily sucking me in. “More, baby, gods more.”

I set a brutal pace, knowing he will have bruises on his hips and thighs, but neither of us caring at the moment as rapture fills us, my blood burning as I feel like flames are licking at my body, ready to consume me. He lets out wail after keening wail as I push deep within him, rubbing against his prostate harshly, causing him to shudder with every thrust as his muscles hold me tight. “Louder.” I growl at him, wanting him to let go of all his inhibitions for once.

“Itachi, _please_ , don’t stop, don’t fucking stop.” He yells, his voice echoing around us as his lungs pump in ragged breaths. I watch as he does his best to just hang on as I thrust hard into him, knowing we are both so close to cumming. “Yeah, baby, so good, ‘tachi, I-I can feel you so fuckin’ deep.” His voice is still climbing as his muscles continue to tighten around me and I grit my teeth as I try to race my own orgasm against his, pushing him closer and closer to his own climax. “I’m so close, so close, ‘tachi,” he moans, his hips rolling with every thrust of my hips as I pound into his willing body, hearing the wanton groans followed by needy gasps that only drive me more crazed. “Keep going, harder, Itachi, gods, _harder_ , make me cum, I need to cum.”

“Touch yourself.” I command, panting harshly as I feel my balls beginning to pull close, my orgasm quickly approaching, my soul alight with an eternal fire he’s fanned into existence. “Let me watch you cum.”

He quickly begins stroking himself, his hand moving hard and fast as my hips pump in and out of him and I feel his walls slam tight around me right before he’s screaming as ribbons of cum splash all over my chest. “I-Itachi! Itachi, Itachi!” He chants as shudders continue to wrack his body and then I’m cumming hard within him, my thrusts faltering as I push him hard down onto me, hips rolling to grind us against each other as I quiver beneath him.

Naruto collapses on top of me, his skin burning against mine and his hot breaths teasing my over sensitized nipple that brings another shiver to run through me. At the slight roll of my hips, my softening cock still within him, Naruto groans, but makes no move to pull away. Seeing his cum dripping down my side, I carefully run my pointer finger through it and watch as his those bright blue eyes follow it up to my lips, hunger suddenly within them despite the thorough fucking we just finished. “Just a little taste.” I say before swirling my tongue around my finger and bringing it deep within my mouth. The salty, slightly bitter flavor, rolls across my tongue and I feel his spent cock twitch against my hip, those eyes riveted to my mouth as I teasingly bring the clean finger out between my lips.

“You’re a fucking tease.” Naruto huffs, giving me a mock glare, but he is too tired to move and so instead closes his eyes and relaxes against me, my heart right beneath his ear. Everything feels absolutely perfect as I wrap my arms tightly around my little lover, knowing this oasis we are in will not last forever and so I will soak up every drop of sunshine he gives me.

Naruto lays curled up against my side, he looks almost feline as we bask in the sun naked. His head is nestled on my shoulder, eyes closed and a content smile playing on his lips as his fingers trace shapes and kanji on my skin. My skin tingles where he touches me and I make a low hum of pleasure, enjoying the radiating heat of my lithe blonde lover. Only one thing would make this moment perfection… My eyes flick up to the embankment that now feels miles away, but I really want my cigarettes.

“Stop thinking about those damned cigarettes.” Naruto grouses, a single eye opening to look at me knowingly. “You’re too addicted to those things.”

I smirk, fingers threading through his golden spikes. “I’m more addicted to you, kareshi, or I’d be up there getting them.”

He grins, stretching his body out next to mine, “Is that so?”

“Yes, but apparently being too addicted is not good,” my smirk turns mischievous and I see a slight nervousness tinting his eyes, “and you seem to think the space between is a good thing.”

“W-well, not _all_ addictions are bad, ya’know.” He tries to backpedal, but it’s too late and I shove him from his perch on the rock and watch as he falls backwards into the water with a startled yelp. He comes to the surface spitting mad—or more like spitting water angrily—and all I can do is give him a widening grin. “Oh, you are _so_ dead, Uchiha!” He yells at me, heaving his body out of the water and I try to keep my eyes from following the pathways the water takes to slough off his body.

“You will have to catch me first.” I quip, arrogantly smirking at him. “And we know that’s not possible.”

With a battle cry, he comes towards me and I easily avoid him, taking him on a chase around the waterfall until in my distraction I miscalculate a step and slip on an algae covered rock. Naruto tackles me to the ground, the rock biting harshly into my shoulder, but staring at the bundle of energy grinning manically above me I barely notice the pain.

“Caught you.” He crows.

“And your prize?” I ask slyly.

The lust rising in his eyes gives me a good idea of what he is going to ask, but before any words are said, his stomach rumbles loudly, breaking the desire hazed air around us as he blushes in embarrassment, his hands coming up to wrap around his abdomen, hoping to quiet the rumbling.

I cannot hold back my laughter any longer and let out a hearty laugh that I thought I no longer knew how to do. The awestruck look on Naruto’s face is enough to help me quiet them, but the soft smile he gives me as his head slightly tilts makes my heart thump loudly within my chest. My sunshine, I do not think I can live without you, not now that I know how good being in your warmth feels.

We spend the rest of the day eating, swimming, playing, dozing and making love. Behind the waterfall, against the cliff walls and even in the water—though that one proved to be quite challenging and not at all a favorite as the water slowed my thrusts to an almost painfully slow pace that made us both annoyed, but we’re both too stubborn and so refused to give up. Thankfully that was the fourth bout and so we both climaxed fairly quickly, at least cleaning up was no hassle as we were already in the water. By the time the sun was dipping beneath the trees and we are dressing, we were thoroughly exhausted and both littered in marks and bites that speak volumes about the passion of our sexual proclivities.

“Damn it, I liked those swimming trunks too!” Naruto whines, frowning down one last time at the water below the embankment. Apparently at some point, our swim suits floated somewhere down stream. “I swore I set them on the rock down there…”

I don’t correct him, just smirk, knowing just how the offensively bright item ended up floating down the river. Though it was less the color and more wanting to keep him naked and his ass easily accessible as I do have to admit he looks quite cute in orange. He looks quite cute in everything though, but he is downright seductive naked and I much prefer him that way. “Kareshi, we should be returning. You can always buy another.”

“But…” he blushes slightly, “it won’t be the same one that has today tied to it.”

I cannot hide my surprise as having items of sentimental value is not something I grew up with. Items of importance—historical and otherwise—certainly, but to have something for the sake of the memories tied to it is foreign to me and I suddenly feel guilt creep up at dumping the swimming trunks into the river. “I’m sorry, Naruto,” I say sincerely and he gives me a small smile.

“I always have the memories and maybe one day we can come back and make new memories with new bathing suits.” He grins lecherously as he hauls the basket into his hands. “You look sexy as hell in red, Itachi.”

I just arch a brow but do not dispute it. Instead, I move to the trees and take a leisurely pace back to the onsen, more than aware that even if Naruto says nothing, his backside must be sore after so many rounds that certainly were not all gentle. Most of our lovemaking was frantic and intense, knowing our time together is short and wanting to make the most of it while we can. My little lover is stubborn, he will not tell me if he is in pain—

“Oi, Uchiha!” Naruto yells, “My ass fucking _hurts!_ ”

Or maybe he will. I stop after my next leap and wait until he is next to me, caressing his cheek gently in a silent apology. Then I turn and kneel so my back is turned to him. “I can carry you.” I say, looking over my shoulder at him looking at me in surprise. I’m certain he wasn’t expecting me to do that, but he comes up and gently lays himself over my back, locking his arms together around my neck so the basket hangs against my chest. Hooking his knees in the crook of my arms, I support said sore ass with my hands as gently as possible and hoist him up. Even through my clothes, I can feel the heat radiating from his chest pressed tightly against my back and I smile. “Is it safe for me to return to the room?” I suddenly ask as I push off the tree branch and land on the next one. “What about your toad friends?”

“Gamatatsu and Gamakichi?” He asks, his breath tickling my ear as he rests his head against my shoulder. “Hmm…no, I told ‘em this morning I was gonna stay and recover for a few days. I’ll summon ‘em once I’m home again.” His voice slurs slightly, falling softer and I almost stop to check on him before I hear the deep breaths of him falling asleep. Apparently I wore my little lover out more than I knew, his exuberance covering his exhaustion, and with a slightly chuckle, I set my sights on the onsen, thankful I had paid attention when Naruto led me here.

Once we reached the edge of the forest, I let my eyes bleed back to the dour onyx that takes away my identifying trait and drop to the grassy flat plains where I had originally found Naruto training. Walking back to the restaurant, I take the basket from Naruto’s limp arm and return it to the restaurant before taking Naruto up to his room. Lying him down on the bed, I leave to find a ramen stand and find one not far from the onsen, ordering three bowls of ramen and bringing them back to the room.

At the smell of ramen, Naruto immediately sits up, eyes snapping open as he breathes in deeply through his nose. “Pork cutlet ramen!” He smiles, climbing off the bed and immediately digging in with barely a glance at me. I snort, a small smile on my lips as I watch the paradox that is my lover happily slurp and munch all three bowls of ramen without a care in the world. It is not until he licks every drop from the bowls that he realizes I have been watching him and that he has eaten all the food without a single thought towards me. “Uh…s-sorry?” He laughs nervously, a flushing bright red.

I chuckle, “It is a good think Akatsuki does not know ramen is your weakness, you would have been caught already if it was known.”

“Well, now I have my own personal bodyguard keeping me safe.” Naruto says, giving me a lopsided smile that makes him even more endearing. “I am sorry about eating it all, I’ll go get you some dinner.” He begins to stand, but I quickly stop him.

“I am fine, kareshi, I promise.” I drop a chaste kiss on his lips, ignoring the buzzing on my lips that his lips always leave. “Let’s go enjoy the hot spring, it will make your backside hurt less.”

“I think I’m gonna turn into a prune.” He grumbles, but I see how he rubs his lower back and insist he strips and goes to soak in the steaming waters. I follow behind him and am disappointed we are not alone this time, but it is no one we recognize and so we ignore the two other men. We sit in companionable silence, Naruto leaning his head on my shoulder while my hand rubs gentle circles into his lower back, listening to his slight moans as the achiness leaves him.

Darkness has fully descended, but the full moon above brightens the soaking pool and I give a small nod as the two men who had been quietly conversing with each other both get out to leave. My back is taunt and I watch them closely for any signs that they know who I am, but they disappear through the main entrance and I relax as the minutes go by and neither return. Finally alone, I move Naruto to my lap, embracing him against my chest as he happily snuggles into it.

“I don’t want this day to end, I just want to stay here with you for forever.” He says, smiling up at me before placing a small kiss to my skin.

“Well, we do have all night,” I grin, sweeping my hair over one shoulder before I lean down to capture his lips in a deep kiss, our tongues languidly twining with each other. I’m not certain how long we remain like that, like two lovesick teenagers who cannot separate from each other for longer than a breath of air, but I thoroughly enjoy the gentle open kisses long into the night. The soft moans make my blood thrum in a way I never experienced before and I clutch Naruto closer to me, almost painfully tight. He is my single ray of sunlight that chases away the imposing darkness of my very essence, lighting a tunnel I hadn’t even known existed. I thought myself trapped in shadows with my only light being Sasuke’s dim, hazy moon and it always seemed enough until Naruto scorched my very soul.

Naruto pulls away, lips red and glistening in the moonlight from our kisses, and slowly stands up, interlacing our fingers as he pulls me up as well. Then we are slowly moving back to our room, Naruto walking backwards, his eyes never breaking from mine and this feels…different. Something has shifted and I am uncertain of what it is, but I know I cannot look away either. Towels in hand, we tenderly dry each other off, eyes still riveted on each other, and soon I’m pushing Naruto onto the bed, my lips seeking his. The passion is there, an inferno of desire, but we are not hurried this time and as I nuzzle his neck, I hear the throaty sigh that tells me he is feeling it too.

I worship his body with my mouth, kiss every inch of skin I can, listening to his soft, but ardent gasps and moans, tasting the salty sweat that collects on his skin as I bring him to the very edge before retreating enough to make him whimper with need. My tongue swirls around the head of his length, feeling the blunt tip quiver beneath my tongue as I slowly suck the hot shaft further into my mouth. Naruto lets out a stifled moan, hips arching and hands tangling in my hair, my name a quiet mantra on his lips as he begs me to let him come, but once I feel him trembling beneath me with impending release, I pull back.

“Itachi.” He cries, the passion clouding his eyes as he watches, raggedly panting and I silence him with my lips, my fingers following the contour of his body as I feel him tremble beneath me.

“Quiet, kareshi,” I say against his lips, smirking at how his mouth follows mine, those whiskered cheeks flushed with yearning as I feather kisses down his jaw to his neck.

“A-ah!” He gasps as I bite down on his jugular, feeling the quickening pulse beneath my tongue as I suck on the skin between my teeth. Nails bite into my shoulders as one of my hands grip golden spikes while the other traces a pathway that teases his rigid length to cup his balls beneath. His hips roll into my touch, moans falling from his lips as his whole body quivers. “Please, oh gods, _please_ , ‘tachi,” he whimpers, thrusting against air as he tries to find friction, but I carefully keep my body positioned away.

I release his jugular and lick the cartilage of his ear, “Not yet, Naruto.”

He lets out a wail as my fingers press against his perineum and I trail kisses down his body to lave my tongue around a pink pert nipple. His body is wound tight and quivering from head to toe as I suck and nip at the hardened nub, his back arching as another cry leaves his lips. I move to the other nipple and he lets an almost broken sob out as I bite down around the nub, rolling it between my teeth as my tongue lashes against it. “Please, I can’t take it, please let me cum.” Naruto begs and I pull back, looking down at his quaking body, his cock angry and red as a steady drip of precum has pooled on his abdomen, his face flushed and those eyes…how I love his eyes, the darkening color as desire fills him is tinged with desperation and I cannot think of a time I have seen him look more ravishing.

I take the chance to seal the room so his sounds are trapped within unless someone opens the door, knowing he will not be able to be quiet, it’s just not his nature. Then I’m moving to him again, seeing his hands moving to take hold of his cock, but I quickly pin them down, “Ah, ah, ah.” I whisper, my breath ghosting across his cock and he gives a frustrated yell, hips thrusting upwards. He sounds so broken, he sounds so angelic.

“Itachi, _please_ ,” his voice cracks and I finally have pity on him as my tongue darts out to caress his balls, heavy and tight at his impending orgasm and I drag one of the testicles into my mouth, sucking almost painfully on it as my tongue continues to swirl around it. I release his hands, those fingers immediately finding purchase in my hair as he yells in shock at the contact. I let the ball slip between my lips, listening to the whine of disappointment leaving those lips before I take the other into my mouth, smirking as his fingers tighten painfully in my hair. “Oh gods…Itachi, I-I need you, _please_ , Itachi, saiai, _please, please, please!_ Give me…g-give me….”

Finally having pity on him, I release his testicle and lick a path up the underside of his length, feeling the hot, velvety flesh quiver beneath my tongue as he gives a breathy sigh, his hands insistently pulling my hair. “What do you want?” I ask, my tongue darting out to lick the slit where a pearly bead of essence has collected.

His lets out a whimper at the slight contact, hands pulling my hair insistently, “Need your mouth on me, s-suck me, _please_ , ‘tachi.” He begs, head thrown back as he arches beneath me and I finally give into his pleading and wrap my lips around the bulbous head as he gives as cry of pleasure, hips bucking roughly to get further inside my mouth. I swirl my tongue around him, flattening it to lick the throbbing vein as he pulls violently on my hair as he continues to roll his hips. “I’m so close,” he whimpers as I sink lower, taking him to the hilt and letting him roll his hips against me before my hands move up to hold his hips down, gaining me another whine, “ _Please_ , ‘tachi, _please…”_ The supplicating words drip from his lips with rising desperation as I suck painfully hard while bobbing rapidly and listening to the hitching breaths as his thighs tense beneath me. His hands press me down relentlessly before my strangled name leaves his lips as he cums with shuddering gasps and I swallow the hot seed, tasting the bitterness that is him.

Naruto collapses against the soft sheets, a thin sheen of sweat that makes his skin glitter in the dim lights and I surge forward, grasping his lips in a desirous kiss as my erection presses against his hip. His tongue is slow to respond, but he moans into my mouth as he shifts, his hand coming down to wrap around my cock and I pull back with a gasp as he begins to pump the rigid flesh. “No,” I whisper, pulling his hand away as he gives me a hurt glance. I kiss his lips again, leaning my forehead into his, “just enjoy, kareshi.”

“But…” He protests, but I place a finger to his lips before tracing his bottom lip.

“This is what I want.” The seductive tone makes him shiver and I begin kissing down his body again, fingers whispering across golden skin as he begins to quake beneath my ministrations. I turn him to his knees and knead the globes of his ass as I press tongue and lips down his spine. I scrape teeth along his hip bone before biting down gently enough to not draw blood but hard enough to mark and I chuckle at the low moan coming from my blonde lover. I feather kisses across his lower back and leave a matching mark on the other hip, eliciting another moan before I’m spreading his cheeks apart and allow the pads of my thumbs to lightly trace the puckered entrance lightly.

He looks over his shoulder, large eyes full of curiosity and returning heat. “Saiai?” He asks, barely above a whisper before I give him a wicked grin and duck down, swirling my tongue around the rim of his entrance. Naruto gasps loudly and groans as I tease his entrance unhurriedly. “Holy shit,” he pants, strained, as I let the tip of my tongue dip in slightly, “fuck, Itachi!”

Chuckling, I lick my way down to his balls and tease them slightly before flattening my tongue and swiping across his perineum and up to his entrance again, feeling him quiver beneath me, his cock stirring back to life. I return to teasing, allowing my thumbs to pull his entrance open so my tongue can delve deeper inside and the strangled moan I receive is music to my ears. I begin to drag my tongue around the ring of muscle, feeling it tighten around me before I begin to push my tongue in deeper, fucking him slowly with it while my hands pull him open more, my thumb pressing against the rim and dragging him open more.

Naruto rocks back against me as I push my tongue in, a wonton groan falling from his lips followed by a gasp as I curl my tongue inside of him. His body quakes as I continue to tease him with my tongue, allowing him to rock back against me until his moans drive my own need to be buried deep within him wild. He whines as I pull away, trailing kisses up his back as one hand strokes his already hard cock until my erection is pressed flush against the crevice of his ass and I moan at the friction, allowing myself a moment to grind against him. “Shit, ‘tachi, I’m so fuckin’ hard again. You’re so damn sexy and you make me insatiable.”

“Lube?” I pant, my cock twitching painfully at his words and I whisper throatily, “I need you.”

He’s out of the bed in half a second, crossing the room quickly to dig into his pant pocket before returning to the bed, cock hard and upright against his abdomen. I have never admitted to needing him and I know my words had as much an effect on him as they do on me. I need him so desperately, I need all of him, I want more of him. He presses the lube into my hand, kissing me hard as he lies on his back and pulls me to settle between his legs. “I need you, Itachi, please fuck me.”

I slick my fingers and quickly shove two in, knowing after so many rounds earlier, he may be sore, but he won’t be extremely tight. Scissoring my fingers, I feel his muscles relax as he arches beneath me, panting so harshly I can see his ribs clearly when he breathes out. I dribble the lubricant onto my cock, hissing at the cool liquid against my burning flesh, and coat myself before pressing urgently against Naruto’s entrance. I wrap my arms beneath his arms and around his shoulders, dropping my head to his shoulder as I push in, a satisfied groan leaving me and I feel teeth bite into my shoulder, sharp canines pricking deeply as I fill Naruto completely. I place sloppy kisses along his neck before rising up off him so I can look into his flushed face, my hand coming up to caress a whiskered cheek. “I am not going to fuck you, kareshi, I am going to make love to you.” I say and as his eyes widen, he stops breathing momentarily, tears pricking at his eyes.

“Make love?” He whispers, as if afraid it will break the spell around us if he utters the words.

Our lips meet in a tender embrace and he whimpers against me as I rock my hips gently. My tongue reaches out to lick his lips and he opens immediately, allowing me access to memorize every crevice of his mouth. I cannot say the words and so I pour every ounce of love I feel into my kisses, my hands and in the way our bodies slide together. I pull out and push in, setting an almost leisurely pace as his passage ripples around me and he matches my thrusts with every roll of his hips. I move to his neck, pressing insistent kisses against the fluttering pulse I find and listening to his breathy moans, so soft it is almost inaudible.

His hands grip to my shoulders and he arches into me as I shift the direction of my thrust, my cock rubbing against his prostate. “Itachi.” He moans, nails biting into my skin as he pulls me closer, his legs coming up to wrap around my waist as I push deeper. “I love you,” he whispers into my ear, breathy and full of emotion, “I love you, Itachi.” He repeats, his love for me becoming a mantra upon his lips, filling the room between his moans and gasps.

I feel my orgasm approaching, Naruto’s muscles squeezing me tightly as he begins to thrash with need beneath me and I quicken my thrusts, chasing the precipice as I pant above him, pushing my golden love closer to his own orgasm. I drown his moans with my lips, listening to the strangled squeaks as I thrust deeply within his heat, my body scalding as being so close to the sun. I pull his one leg from my waist and push it up to my shoulder, thrusting harder as nails scratch down my back harshly, and Naruto throws his head back with a keening wail.

“Hah, ‘tachi,” he cries, his pants and moans becoming louder with every thrust. “Oh, gods, like that, saiai, I love you, Itachi, I need more, love you, hah, please more!”  
  
I cannot make it last any longer and so as my thrusts increase, my hips rocking into his with each plunge into his intense heat, “Naruto.” I groan, my hand slipping down to wrap around his pulsing erection as I pump it in time with my thrusts. Only a few pumps of my hand and his walls tighten around me painfully, cum splashing between our bodies as I continue to thrust, holding on as long as I can before my orgasm is ripped from my body while Naruto continues to moan and ripple around me. I bite into his shoulder, though my canines aren’t sharp enough to pierce skin like his are, but I know it will still bruise.

I bring him into a tender kiss as I continue to languidly thrust until my cock is so spent it slips from his portal and we both groan in disappointment. We spend minutes or hours, I am not certain for time feels as if it has frozen, just kissing and touching until Naruto pulls away and curls into my side, his golden arms wrapping tightly around my waist. I thread my fingers through his hair and it reminds me of the first time we found ourselves in this position in his little apartment, the first time I stayed until morning and each consecutive time after that. He sighs against my chest, one leg coming up to overlap my own, “I love you, Itachi.”

Soon his breaths even out and his hold on me becomes lax as he falls into a deep sleep. I spend the next few hours just watching him sleep, memorizing every tantalizing patch of skin I can see, the way his whiskered cheeks twitch and the way he smacks his lips, his tongue darting out the wet them briefly as he buries further into me. The way his warmth radiates or the delicate curve of his ass that falls into muscular thighs all the way down to tanned toes—even the soles of his feet are that same golden color.

My chest tightens almost painfully as I see the first signs of the approaching morning, the sky turning a luminous twilight. Words bubble within me, clamoring to be said and I look at his slumbering form contoured to my body, so peaceful and innocent. I press a kiss to his temple and he arches into it, “Itachi…” he sighs, turning to nuzzle into my neck.

I have to tell him, at least once. Even in sleep, he has a smile on his lips and it pulls at my heart as I move to whisper into his ear, “I love you, Naruto.” I cradle him to me gently as he makes a muttering noise, the words bringing up a choking emotion that has me gasping with pain. My arms tighten around him reflexively, my head dropping to rest atop his as I enjoy the last few minutes before sunrise in his warm embrace. “I love you, my Sunshine.”

* * *

When Naruto awakes later, his hands search for the hard planes of his lover, but the sheets are cool and the bed is empty except for him. Blue eyes open, looking around the brightly lit room as the sun streams in through the window. Despite already knowing, Naruto looks over to where Itachi had left his things only to find it all gone, as if he had never been there to begin with. Yet the marks on his body and the ache in his ass are proof that it had not been a dream. The room is still thick with the scent of cum and sex and Naruto pulls Itachi’s pillow to his chest, inhaling the scent of forest, musk and death that is only of his lover. He basks in the memories of the past two days and shivers as he hears an echo of words spoken in secrecy.

“ _I love you, Naruto_.”

He cannot be certain if he had actually heard them or only dreamed them, but he knows they are true and as he finally drags himself from the bed to pack up and head back to Konoha, he stops short as he stares at the items neatly laid out at the end of the bed. A wide smile comes over his face, tears collecting and he scrubs at them with his arm as he fingers the two damp pairs of swim trunks—one red and one orange and yellow.  
  


Dhampir  
Page 30  
10/22/2020

* * *

**Note:** Hot damn! This one did **NOT** go anything like I had thought it would, haha! I actually did not even like this song at first, but it grew on me (much like Naruto grew on Itachi ^_~ ) and it just kept growing and growing to being almost 20,000 words long. I always saw Itachi as being extremely passionate behind the cool facade, so his inner thoughts are quite like that the entire time.   
  
So there are 3 left, we'll see how long they take me to get out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, you get me so high  
> Buzzin' like a beehive  
> It's just a little kiss  
> But when It hits my lips  
> I'm sippin' on sunshine
> 
> Boy you're looking so fly  
> Hotter than July  
> I just wanna stay  
> Forever and today  
> Sippin' on sunshine
> 
> Down at the beach, you holding my hand  
> Got an umbrella stuck in the sand  
> Watching the waves crash into the shore  
> Baby, I want some more
> 
> Hey  
> What a beautiful day  
> All I need is a taste  
> Nothin' but a good time  
> Sippin' on sunshine
> 
> No, don't got nowhere to go  
> So we'll go with the flow  
> Yeah, we're living the life  
> Sippin' on sunshine  
> Sippin' on sunshine
> 
> Boy, you blow my mind  
> You got me up on cloud nine  
> Just a little taste  
> I wouldn't wanna waste  
> A sip of that sunshine
> 
> We can kick it all night  
> Underneath the moonlight  
> But when the party ends  
> We'll do it all again  
> Sippin' on sunshine
> 
> Down at the beach, you holding my hand  
> Got an umbrella stuck in the sand  
> Watching the waves crash into the shore  
> Baby, I want some more
> 
> Hey  
> What a beautiful day  
> All I need is a taste  
> Nothin' but a good time  
> Sippin' on sunshine
> 
> No, don't got nowhere to go  
> So we'll go with the flow  
> Yeah, we're living the life  
> Sippin' on sunshine  
> Sippin' on sunshine, sippin' on sunshine  
> Sippin' on sunshine, sippin' on sunshine
> 
> Hey  
> What a beautiful day  
> All I need is a taste (a taste so good)  
> Nothin' but a good time (good time)  
> Sippin' on sunshine  
> No, don't got nowhere to go (do, don't)  
> So we'll go with the flow (hell yeah)  
> Yeah, we're living the life  
> Sippin' on sunshine
> 
> All day all night  
> Yeah, good time  
> Everybody just sippin' on sunshine  
> Whoa, whoa, whoa  
> Sippin' on sunshine


End file.
